The Sunny Side of Truth
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: The truth shall set you free. Lilly found that out in the most wonderful way. Lilly/Miley. Liley femslash.


**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: From time to time I go back and re-read some of my private messages that some of you send me. I save all of them in my email and sometimes when I need inspiration I will go back and see what has been written. I also re-read my stories and the reviews that go with them.**

**On November 13, 2007, I posted a Chrave one-shot called **_**Twister. **_**And while it only received 11 reviews, it was one of those reviews that is the reason I am writing this. My loyal reader – **_**xTexasgalx**_** – wrote the following review for **_**Twister**_**:**

"_**If you do a Liley one-shot like this you'll be my hero! All of your stories are awesome :)"**_

**Well, **_**xTexasgalx**_**, get ready to do some hero worship. Here is your Liley one-shot. Enjoy. This one's for you.**

**

* * *

**

**The Sunny Side of Truth**

_**A Liley One-Shot by LaughLoveLive**_

Thanksgiving break had just begun for Miley and Lilly. In less than seven months, the best friends would walk across the stage as high school graduates and begin the next phase of their lives – college.

Hannah Montana had already announced that she would take some time off to go to college. This was at the request of Robby Ray who wanted to ensure that his Miley wouldn't be distracted by having to pop in and out of school for tour dates and have to explain her absences to her professors. Hannah had one more big performance, MTV Spring Break in Daytona, to do before graduation. But before that, Hannah had one more huge event to attend.

Hannah's eighteenth birthday was two days away and there was a big party/concert being thrown for her at Pauley Pavilion, the basketball arena on the campus of UCLA in the Westwood section of Los Angeles. To throw off any suspicion about her identity, Hannah's birthday was always listed as two days before Miley's actual November 23rd birthday. Miley was excited about her own eighteenth birthday celebration, a small beach celebration with Lilly and Oliver followed by a rock concert on the campus of Pepperdine University in Malibu. However, she was less than thrilled about Hannah's celebration.

Miley was beginning to tire of the whole Hannah thing. As she grew older, she valued her privacy a little more. Life was tough enough as a normal soon-to-be eighteen year-old trying to pick colleges and boyfriends without the entire circus-type atmosphere associated with being famous. The words of her song may say, "I might even be a rock star", but lately, she was feeling more like saying, "I might only be normal".

Miley and Lilly were hanging out at Lilly's house watching television on a rare rainy day in Malibu talking about their future.

"Tell me you've decided on a school." Lilly said.

"It's between Pepperdine and UCLA." Miley said.

"Okay, we've been in Malibu long enough. I've got four words for you, U-C-L-A." Lilly said.

"That's four letters, doofus." Miley said.

"Well excuse me!" Lilly joked. "The University of California at Los Angeles."

"That's seven words." Miley said.

"You saying I'm stupid?" Lilly asked.

"I think you said it yourself." Miley said just before catching a pillow to the face. She simply brushed the hair out of her face and laughed. "Mind if I grab a soda?"

"No. Get me one too, will ya?" Lilly said as she picked up the remote to do some channel surfing. Miley walked into the kitchen to get a couple of sodas out of the refrigerator.

"Ooh! Doritos!" Miley said as she spotted a bag on the counter and went to grab those as well.

"Oh God." Lilly exclaimed in a look-what-we-have-here tone.

"What?" Miley said as she reached for a roll of paper towels.

"TMZ is on and they're talking about Hannah." Lilly said. Miley gathered everything she was collecting in her arms and walked back out in to the living room. Lilly turned up the TV slightly as the producer in the TMZ newsroom questioned his reporters.

"_Okay, Jimmy. Hannah Montana. Whachu got for me?" _The producer said.

The reporter started. _"The website Jailbaitwatch dot com has included a banner at the top of their page counting down the days, hours and minutes until pop star Hannah Montana's eighteenth birthday. According to the website, magazines from Maxim to Playboy are waiting like barbarians at the gates of Rome for Friday 12 midnight when it is expected that both publications will make a run at the tempting teen with lucrative centerfold contract offers."_

"Do you believe that?" Miley exclaimed. "Where's your laptop?"

"In my room." Lilly said. Miley sprinted upstairs to Lilly's room to retrieve the laptop. She came back downstairs at the same rate of speed and plopped down on the sofa next to Lilly, sitting the laptop on the coffee table. She quickly brought up the jailbaitwatch website and immediately saw the banner in question.

"See! This is why I hate the media sometimes! I mean look at that!" Miley fumed.

"Aww come on Miles." Lilly said. "It's not like you don't know that millions of men and boys… and women and girls aren't somewhere getting off on images of you they downloaded."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Thanks, Lilly." Miley said sarcastically.

"What I meant to say was that Hannah's a hottie and the world is ready to see more of her. It happens to all the young girls in Hollywood. She turns eighteen on Friday. It's her turn." Lilly said.

"Hannah." Miley said in a dispirited voice. "Miley turns eighteen on Sunday. Nobody's got a countdown banner for her." Miley said, referring to herself in the third person.

"Are you?... Are you… jealous of Hannah?" Lilly asked incredulously. "It's you for God sake!"

"Yeah it's me but… it's not me, you know?" Miley said. "Everybody's all, Hannah's hot, Hannah's cute, Hannah's beautiful. Take off the wig and the clothes and its like, oh hey Miley."

"That's the way you've wanted it. That's why you have the disguise. So you can be normal Miley without all the crap like… jailbaitwatch dot com." Lilly said.

"It's just… sometimes…" Miley started and then stopped herself.

"What is it?" Lilly said with concern in her voice.

"Sometimes I don't feel pretty. Miley Stewart doesn't feel attractive." Miley said.

Lilly chuckled incredulously. "You're kidding, right? YOU don't feel attractive?" Lilly scoffed. "You're the frickin' bomb!"

"You have to say that. You're my best friend." Miley said.

"NO. I have to say that because I have two eyes." Lilly said.

"Whatever." Miley dismissed Lilly's assessment of her.

"Miley. You are the single most beautiful female that I have seen in person in my life. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend." Lilly said as she scooted forward on the sofa and turned to face Miley as she looked at her.

"What about?..."

"What about nobody." Lilly said. "Look, you… you're fishing for compliments I see. Okay. I'm game today…"

"Really! I'm not…" Miley started.

"Shut up. I'm gonna blow your head up with ego-boosting compliments that are the God's honest truth. Ready?" Lilly said. "You have incredible, long, bouncy, shiny hair, crystal blue eyes that you can get lost in, high, model-like cheekbones, boobs that are sickeningly round, perky and perfect, a ridiculously flat stomach, tight little apple booty and legs for days. You are as perfect and beautiful a soon-to-be eighteen year old as there is out there. And I get the privilege that most guys would kill to have; to hang out with you all day every day and watch you prance around my bedroom in your underwear. Now, how's that for truth in advertising?"

Miley had been floored. She had never been complimented by anyone in such complete fashion. She stared at Lilly for a moment speechless. As bad as she felt about herself moments earlier, as she sat there looking at her best friend, she felt as beautiful as she ever had. It was that feeling of beauty that led her to do what she did next.

She leaned forward for what Lilly assumed was a warm hug and a thank you. What Lilly actually received was a soft, warm kiss on the lips that stunned her as she leaned back slightly on contact. Miley matched Lilly's lean for the five second duration of the kiss before withdrawing.

"Wha- What was that for?" Lilly asked with wide-eyed shock as the realization that her best friend just kissed her sank in.

"For making me feel more beautiful than I ever have in my life." Miley said sweetly. "I'm sorry about that. I just felt like saying thank you wasn't enough. Please don't be mad. I won't do that again."

"I… I'm not… mad…" Lilly stammered, verbally staggering like a prizefighter that took a hard punch to the head. "I… That was… the last thing I expected you to do. That's all."

"Again, I'm sorry…"

"That was nice." Lilly surprised herself by admitting that out loud.

"It was?" Miley asked. She had never thought of herself as a good kisser.

"More than nice. It was… almost perfect." Lilly said with a little touch of wonder in her voice.

"Uhh… thanks." Miley said awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. Lilly smiled feebly. "Wow! This is awkward!"

"Yeah!" Lilly chuckled nervously.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Stop apologizing. It's cool. Really." Lilly said.

"I just want to make sure that I don't ruin our…UMPFFF!" Miley was cut off by Lilly's lips pressing on to hers. After a moment or two of initial shock, Miley began to melt into the kiss, tilting her head slowly back and forth as the two young women savored each other's lips. After about a minute, Miley pulled back.

"Whoa!" Miley whisper-yelled. "What was that for?"

"Making me tingle when you kissed me." Lilly said warmly.

"I'm uhh…doing a little tingling myself." Miley said with a chuckle.

Lilly paused in thought for a moment before asking Miley a very important question. "You want to do some more tingling?"

Miley searched Lilly's face for any sign that her last question was a joke. Miley decided to use a technique that she had used on dates when she wanted to be kissed. She leaned back ever so slightly and said, "Sure." Lilly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Miley's again, this time with more force than before. Miley moaned softly as she placed her hand on the back of Lilly's head and pulled the beautiful blonde down on top of her as she laid down on the sofa.

The young songstress parted her lips slightly to allow Lilly's tongue to slide in and explore. Miley flicked her tongue forward to meet Lilly's, beginning a friendly duel for control.

Miley then opened her legs to allow Lilly to settle in between them as they kissed. Lilly pressed herself as close to Miley as she could as she propped herself up, hovering over Miley as she consumed her.

Lilly pulled back slightly, breathlessly asking, "What are we doing?"

Miley responded, "Thanking each other for being beautiful."

"What do we do now?" Lilly asked in between kisses.

"You think I've done this with a girl before?" Miley joked.

"No. But you just know things." Lilly said.

"I have an idea." Miley purred in between kisses.

"If it involves what we're doing now, count me in." Lilly cooed.

"Grab the laptop and follow me." Miley said as Lilly lifted herself up, allowing Miley to slide out from beneath her. Lilly followed Miley as she sprinted up the stairs to Lilly's room. When they arrived, Miley turned, took the laptop from Lilly's hands and tossed it onto the bed. She then cupped Lilly's face with both hands and began hungrily kissing her.

"How long…" Lilly started in between kisses. "… have you?..."

"Just now…" Miley purred. "… I swear."

Miley's passion exploded as she consumed the pink, pouty lips of her best friend. Lilly was overwhelmed. It was a certainty that she was aroused, but questions kept popping into her head that made it difficult to concentrate on the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Miley, wait…" Lilly said as she continued to be Miley's main course. Lilly almost forgot herself when Miley ran her hands up and down her sides and gently squeezed her backside. Lilly moaned into Miley's mouth as the taller girl squeezed. "Oh my…god. Miley, I need a time out."

Miley hesitantly pulled back. "Did I do something wrong? I'm going too fast, aren't I?" Miley questioned.

"No! No." Lilly said. "You are… damn!" Lilly squirmed where she stood. "What does this mean? You and me? This?"

"What do you want this to mean?" Miley asked.

"I just have this overwhelming urge to climb in bed and do stuff with you…" Lilly said.

"Me too." Miley purred.

"I just want to make sure we're still… us when we get out of that bed." Lilly said.

"Lil, I'm not drunk and I'm not broken hearted." Miley said. "I am just incredibly attracted to you right now. I am horny for you right now. I am still gonna be me when we're done. Are you still gonna be you?"

"Yeah." Lilly said.

"Look. We've never broken a pinky swear, right?" Miley asked.

"No. Never have." Lilly said.

"Let's pinky swear right now that regardless of what happens today, we will still be best friends." Miley said.

"I could fall in love with you." Lilly said.

"Is that a chance you're willing to take? Because I am." Miley stated with certainty. "You are Lilly. That alone makes it easy to fall for you. I know you're scared. I am too."

Lilly looked at Miley with beautiful blue eyes. "I'd rather be scared with you than with anybody else." Lilly took Miley's hand in her own and glanced at the laptop lying on the bed. Miley followed Lilly's eyes to the laptop.

"I don't think we'll need that." Miley said.

"I don't think so." Lilly said.

Miley stepped forward and ran her fingers through Lilly's blonde mane. "You know, I'm not horny for you anymore."

Lilly had a disappointed look on her face. "You're not?"

"No." Miley said. "I want to make love to you."

Lilly leaned forward as she whispered, "Me too." She then engaged Miley in a slow, passionate kiss as they pressed their bodies together as tightly as possible.

The rain outside the bedroom window continued to patter onto the roof of the house and the small balcony outside of Lilly's room. Thunderclaps outside made them jump slightly then giggle as they continued to kiss. Lilly then broke the lip kiss, leaving several kisses on Miley's cheek and jaw before her lips settled at Miley's ear.

"When you're around me, don't ever feel like you're not beautiful." Lilly whispered sending shudders throughout Miley's body. "You are gorgeous from head to toe. And I'm gonna spend all afternoon showing you how gorgeous you are." Lilly then left Miley's ear and began slowly kissing the pop star's neck. Miley closed her eyes and savored every sensation that coursed through her body. Lilly arduously moved from one side of Miley's neck to the other, placing feather soft kisses as she traveled.

Lilly's mouth was warm and soft. Goose bumps began to form on Miley's skin as her body was awakening to the erotic stimulation it was receiving. Lilly's hands, which had been resting on the small of Miley's back, slid effortlessly underneath Miley's t-shirt, gliding over the soft, porcelain skin. Lilly continued sliding her hands slowly up Miley's side. Miley instinctively lifted her arms over her head to signal to the blonde beauty that it was time to make her t-shirt a memory. Lilly smiled as she continued to slide her hands upward , catching the t-shirt and gliding it over Miley's head and tossing it harmlessly to the bedroom floor.

Miley now stood before her in just her gray sweatpants and white cotton bra. Had she known that this was going to take place, she would have put more effort into selecting flattering underwear. But at that moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the beautiful blonde standing in front of her making her feel like the most beautiful woman on earth.

Lilly leaned forward and kissed Miley's stomach causing her to exhale a shaky breath as she ran her fingers through Lilly's hair once again. Lilly continued slowly kissing her way north through the valley between Miley's breasts and back up to her mouth, capturing it in another erotic kiss.

She then gently cupped the sides of Miley's breasts causing her to draw breath between her teeth. Lilly then repositioned her delicate hands and began slowly sweeping her thumbs across Miley's nipples through the fabric of the bra. Miley didn't think her nipples could get any harder than they already were, however, her body surprised her. She let out a low, soft moan as the sensation of Lilly's manual manipulation made her quiver. Miley never took her eyes off of Lilly, who was now gazing at her, looking at every reaction Miley's face offered.

As Miley continued to lose herself in Lilly's eyes, she slowly reached around behind herself to unhook her bra. Lilly temporarily stopped as she watched in anticipation as the garment slid off of Miley's shoulders and, with a flick of the wrist, to the floor to join the t-shirt. Lilly looked lovingly at Miley's breasts for a moment before reaching out and gently cupping one of them, giving it the most tender squeeze before gingerly kissing her nipple. She followed the first kiss with a second and then opened her mouth more and gently sucked on the rosy bud.

"That feels so good." Miley whispered. Seconds later, Lilly lifted her mouth and began slowly circling her tongue around the nipple, pebbling the areola, making it hard as well. She then moved to the other nipple and skillfully brought it to the same level of arousal as the first. "I'm half-naked. You've still got all your clothes on." Miley whispered.

"I take it you want me to do something about that." Lilly said saucily.

"That would be nice." Miley smiled.

Lilly slowly shimmied out of her sweatpants, lowering them to the floor. Miley helped her remove her royal blue t-shirt, tossing it on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. The taller girl then slid her own sweatpants and underwear down revealing her soft womanly curves.

Miley stepped forward and began another round of kissing, sliding her hands over the small of Lilly's back and down inside the waistband of her panties, gently squeezing her backside before slowly sliding them down Lilly's shapely backside and legs and down to the floor.

"How did you know that would turn me on so much?" Lilly breathlessly asked.

"You let me borrow one of your romance novels once, remember?" Miley said.

"What else did you remember from the novel?" Lilly asked. Miley's response was to tug on the back of Lilly's hair, tilting her head backward while Miley delivered a deep, sensual French kiss that made Lilly whimper.

"If you keep doing stuff like that, this will not stay romantic." Lilly panted.

"So I guess this won't help either." Miley growled just before picking Lilly up by the butt. Lilly instinctively wrapped her legs around Miley's waist seconds before Miley dropped her on the bed. Lilly's inferno began to rage. Miley turned up the intensity by pouncing on Lilly. She pulled on of the cups of Lilly's bra to the side as she placed her mouth on Lilly's nipple and sucked deeply.

"Oh my God that feels so good!" Lilly exclaimed as she squirmed. Miley then upped the ante by stroking the inside of her thigh. "You are making me so wet!" Lilly whisper-yelled. "Touch me like you'd touch yourself." Lilly said tenderly.

"Lift up." Miley said as she went to reach around behind Lilly to unhook her bra.

"Unleashing the girls, huh?" Lilly joked about her medium-sized but firm breasts. Miley laughed.

"Kissing the girls." Miley said as she lowered her head and flicked her tongue against the hard pink bud while she pinched and rolled the other one. Miley decided that Lilly wanted to take things a little slower.

Lilly gasped and tilted her head back and side to side as the sensations went through her body. She brought her hand down to her center and began making slow circles on her clit.

"You like it slow don't you?" Miley asked before continuing her love of Lilly's breasts. Lilly moaned her approval. "Let me help you." Miley said as she slowly replaced Lilly's hand with her own.

Lilly let out a sharp, high-pitched gasp that instantly sent Miley's arousal level off the charts. "Just like that!" Lilly breathlessly exclaimed. Lilly locked eyes with Miley and nodded as Miley found the perfect rhythm. This was the beginning of a five-minute odyssey of unceasing pleasure. To Lilly's amazement, Miley was better at fingering her than she was herself. Every stroke had purpose; every glide of the fingers brought Lilly that much closer to her magnificent end. "I can't wait… to do this to you."

"First things first." Miley whispered.

"I'm sorry I'm so wet." Lilly said.

"Makes it easier to do this." Miley whispered again just before sliding the tip of her wonderfully slender middle finger inside Lilly and just barely moving it.

"OH MY GOD! You're gonna make me come like that!" Lilly said as her back arched off the bed. Lilly gasped again. "OH MY GOD YESS!" Miley took the opportunity to take advantage of the arching of Lilly's back making her breasts stick straight up in the air as her lips latched gingerly on to one.

Lilly took a deep breath as her emotions exploded to the surface. "I'M COMING! MILEY!" Lilly exclaimed as her orgasm rocketed through her. In Miley's excitement she pushed her finger inside to the hilt setting off Lilly again. "AHHH! I'M COMING AGAIN! AAAHHHH!" Lilly took a few moments to come down from her multi-orgasmic high as Miley traced a line up and down Lilly's midline with her fingertips. "That was amazing." Lilly said. Miley smiled. "Now, it's time to bring a little amazing into your life." Lilly quickly rolled over so that Miley was now on her back. "Soft or hard?" Lilly asked sexily.

"Can I have both?" Miley asked in that sexy, slightly raspy voice that Lilly was falling hard for.

"You can have whatever you want." Lilly purred before deeply kissing Miley, signaling the beginning of her turn at being dominant. Lilly then quickly moved to the pulse point on Miley's neck, sending her into another realm of pleasure. "Mmmm. You taste good." Lilly growled.

"Thank… you." Miley breathlessly stammered. Lilly then kissed her way down to Miley's pale rose-colored nipple, flicking it several times on the end of her tongue. "Are you… sure you've never done this before?" Miley asked as the sensation of Lilly's flickering tongue drove her senses wild.

"No. Why? Does it feel like it?" Lilly breathlessly asked.

"Yeah." Miley panted.

"Good." Lilly responded just before sucking deeply.

"You love those… don't you?" Miley asked of Lilly's second helping of her breasts. Lilly simply chuckled the sexiest chuckle Miley had ever heard as she continued. Lilly's mouth worked Miley's breasts with the same intensity that it worked any food put near it. Miley was shocked by her body's reaction to the stimulation. "Oh my God! I think I'm about to… AAAAHHHHH!" Miley's body sprung a surprise on her, coming to a rapid orgasm. Miley's eyes popped open in disbelief as she panted. "I don't believe that!" Miley whisper-yelled.

"Then believe this. Come with me." Lilly said as she hopped to her feet pulling Miley up with her. Lilly then grabbed the two beach towels that were sitting in her papasan chair and led them over to the balcony door.

"Lilly! It's still raining outside!" Miley exclaimed softly as she watched the rain fall onto the balcony and the reclining beach chair on it. Lilly flashed a devilish grin before unlocking the balcony door and leading them outside giggling. She laid the beach towel on the chair that was sitting just under the edge of the overhang. She guided Miley down onto the chair and then shocked the pop star by grabbing the side of the chair and pulling it out into the rain. "AHHH!" Miley exclaimed and then began laughing as the rain began peppering her sun-kissed body. Lilly lowered herself onto the giggling Miley and kissed her. She then quickly kissed her way down Miley's form, bringing her to a rapid boil as goose bumps dotted her body. As Lilly reached her belly button and placed her first kiss south of Miley's "innie", Miley's mind began racing even faster. "Are you about to?..."

"Yes." Lilly's one-word answer was followed seconds later by her delivery of the ultimate kiss. Miley's back arched toward the heavens as she cried out. The gentle, steady shower wet both of their long manes of hair and slickened their taut bodies. Miley pulled her knees toward her chest allowing Lilly as much access as possible. As Lilly continued to lap at Miley's center, she reached up with both hands tweaking Miley's nipples.

"Come… here." Miley breathlessly uttered.

Lily slid up Miley's body and began kissing her once again. "God, I taste good." Miley teased, causing them to giggle. "I want us to come together."

Miley adjusted her body slightly allowing Lilly to lay next to her. They continued kissing as they both reached between the other's legs and worked to bring the other to a beautiful climax. The combination of the rain, the bond of a beautiful friendship and the desire to make the other feel as beautiful as they possibly could came together to provide all the ingredients necessary for them to reach nirvana at the same moment in time.

When it was over, the rain slowed to a mild drizzle. "When you said you were gonna bring amazing into my life, you weren't kidding." Miley said with a chuckle.

"You've been bringing it to me since the day I met you so, I figured I owed you." Lilly said, giving Miley a soft kiss.

"You don't owe me anything. You just gave me you. That's all I need." Miley said.

"Does this mean I'm Hannah Montana's girlfriend?" Lilly asked playfully.

"This means you're Miley Stewart's girlfriend." Miley said with a smile. "Lola's gonna have to work that out with Hannah."

Lilly paused for a minute and then smirked. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"My dad and Jackson drove up to the Lakers game in Sacramento. They'll be gone till tomorrow afternoon." Miley said with a grin. "Wear the red wig. I've always liked you in that one."

"As long as you wear the Hannah wig and boots, you've got a deal." Lilly bargained.

"Seal the deal with a kiss?" Miley offered.

"And then some." Lilly said as she leaned in to kiss her new girlfriend once again.

* * *

**My first ever Liley one-shot. How did you like it? Please let me know. See you around Lileyland! PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
